This Was Love
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Beyblade: Kai one-shot


Name: Rabia (or Rabi)  
Age: 16 (Kai is 17)  
Height: 5''6 (Kai's taller)  
Personality: cold, rude, loner, badass and a tomboy  
Family: Mom dies; father remarries and has kids so she gets neglected; big bro. left (Tala) and never came back. A bully at school but a brilliant student  
Appearance: Somewhat tall, dark brown (almost black) eyes, greyish brown, waist-length hair and a scar on the collarbone.

Bitbeast: Dreya, a black panther

[Story start *Rabia's p.o.v.*]

Here we go again. Story of my life.

"Rabia!!! School!" My father bellowed up the stairs to me while I was already up getting ready. I growled.

"Yeah alright! I'm coming!" I yelled back, annoyed that again he had to interfere. I mean come one, surely it must be better time to spend with my 'half' sister and brother than wasting his time on me? I stormed downstairs in my uniform ready to go.

"Rabia! Will you please make an effort to look presentable before you go to school?" Tara, the new wife, stood before me with hands on hips trying to look authoritive when actually she looked plain pathetic.

"Get out of my way, I have nothing to say to you apart from this: YOU are NOT MY MUM!" I barged past her and made for the door.

"DON'T SPEAK TO TARA LIKE THAT!" My father yelled grabbing my collar.

"GET OUT OF MY FACE!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, PARTICULARLY AS YOU COULDN'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ME! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him, kicking him where it hurts so he let go and doubled over in pain, I took my chance to grab my school bag and run out of the door to school. _**What a fucking nightmare… **_I sighed mentally, slowing down as I approached the school gates. I didn't feel like giving people a hard time today, so they'd better be grateful, 'cos I'll be back tomorrow.

"Hey Rabia, lost your bottle?" One cocky guy with his mates drawled while the rest laughed, I stopped and glared at them.

"Oh a tough guy are you?" I said in a low voice, the guys mates backed off. The guy looked nervous.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"A tough guy eh?" I went over and grabbed him by the collar with one hand, a fist formed on the other.

"Woah, dude, I meant nothing, man, seriously" I smirked, I had these guys whimpering like boys within seconds.

"Rabi?" A voice spoke behind me. It was very familiar – and it made me angry.

"Tala" I dropped the guy on the floor (who – I hasten to add – ran for his life along with his mates) and turned around to meet my brother.

"So came crawling back after you left?" I snarled aggressively, Tala looked surprised as if he was expecting a friendlier greeting like I would used to give.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tala said confused. I snorted.

"You know perfectly well what I mean! You left our family, you selfish bastard!! No wonder mum is dead!" I screamed, Tala suddenly went pale.

"Mum's dead?" He whispered. I turned away.

"Yes jackass" I mumbled walking away.

[*Kai's p.o.v.*]

Wow. Tala left his family? I always knew Tala had a family but I didn't know he left them – or maybe it was Boris. Either way, I think Tala misinterprets Rabia's anger, because she blatantly missed him the years he had been gone from her life.

"Tala" I said, making Tala raise his head slowly in that despairing manner.

"I fucked up big time" He muttered.

"She's not mad at you, she's expressing how she misses you" I carried on, Tala looked surprised.

"Not mad at me? I left her, of course she's mad!" Tala shook his head in disbelief.

"You keep telling yourself that, but I know she's not mad at you, so be a man and go after her. You're brother and sister, so make up" I pursued further, not believing I was saying this. Luckily although we were in a school, everyone was too busy to notice.

"Fine. I'll go" Tala started walking off after Rabia. I sighed and went off to my lesson. Things are gonna be a lot different…

[*Rabia's p.o.v.*]

I can't believe I said all those things in front of everyone at all school, also there was that cute guy next to Tala, who I recognised as Kai from the Bladebreakers… did I just say he was cute? Oh shit -.-;

"Rabi?" Tala came from behind me. We were now on the school field, bunking off lessons.

"Tala" I choked and hugged him tightly. My big brother came back and I was an absolute arse to him as a greeting – so much for being a good sister.

"I'm sorry, big bro. I love you really, I missed you" I mumbled into his jacket, which was now soaked with tears.

"It's ok, Rabi, I'm sorry for ever leaving. Then I would've been there when Mum died and we could've supported each other" Tala murmured stroking my hair, then we let go of each other and smiled sheepishly.

"So has Dad got a new wife?" Tala asked, my face darkened.

"Yes, with kids so the past few years I have been neglected and lonely" I snarled at the thought of the little bastards who keep ruining my life.

"I'll kill him" Tala swore looking as furious as me, but then we just smirked.

"Not worth it" We both said simultaneously.

"So… how come you came after me? You never did that before" Tala smiled at me.

"It was Kai" I blushed a bit at the sound of his name. So Kai does have some emotion and care down beneath the cold shell…

"You like him don't you? You're like a tomato" Tala smirked, punching my arm playfully. I punched his arm playfully back while keeping my head down to hide the blush.

"No I don't" I grinned.

"Oi! You two!" A teacher had spotted us.

"Oh crap" Me and Tala started laughing.

[*Kai's p.o.v.*]

I was sat in Maths, bored as hell. I mean this is easy, yet everyone makes a palaver out of it. Then the door opened.

"Yes?" The teacher, Miss Saitama looked up imperiously from her work, a look of disdain as we all noticed who entered the room.

"Found these two bunking off" The other teacher said carelessly as he shoved Tala and Rabia in the room and shut the door. Miss Saitama raised her eyebrows.

"Bunking off? Well, we won't be having that again will we? You may sit where there is space free" She said dismissing them immediately, Tala sat next to a redhead girl looking bored. Typical, trying to work his charms as ever – then Rabia came and sat next to me. _**Shit – not that I don't want her next to me – HANG ON!!! Don't think that, you baka, but she's not bad looking for a girl – oh bugger… **_I thought nervously. This is not good. Wait! I've got a note, could only be one person – I looked up and Rabia was looking ahead but smirking. I opened the note and it read:

**'Thank you for sending Tala after me, we have now sorted a lot of things out and I can't think how to repay you, R'**

I was quite surprised, but then pleased – for some strange reason. Because usually if I help someone I grunt and leave it because when I help someone it doesn't usually bother me, but maybe this did bother me. Nevertheless, I wrote a note back:

'Don't mention it, I help a lot of people, K'

When I sent this, Rabia looked at it with a questioning look, then she quickly scribbled something down, with what looked like a faint blush. She passed the note rather hastily as teach looked up to check on the quiet pupils working hard; the note read:

**'Must've have been something for you to reply, you must care somewhere, I mean I'm just Tala's sister. What makes me so special? R'**

Special? Well, there's just something about Rabia that makes me want to know her, want to help her – in fact I feel like I just want to be with her. I wrote back:

'You and Tala needed help so I gave it, after all I dare admit Tala is my friend – but understand NO circumstances must you tell anyone, K'

Rabia read through it, then smiled – it was beautiful smile that I wish could've taken a picture of in my mind quicker, something to make my world brighter. She started writing again, its funny how she moves her pen – it's like Tala's quick but smooth – like ice. She had put:

**'That's why I love you Kai: not making a big fuss of things, you are able to get on with it, something I wish I could do, R'**

That's great she thinks I don't make a fuss about things – wait!! She said she loved that about me?! I wrote back quickly:

'Did you just say you love me?'

Rabia suddenly went red and mumbled stuff under her breath, I reached out and touched her arm; she stiffened.

"Did you say you love me?" I whispered in her ear, holding her there. She turned to me slowly, looking at me right in the eyes.

"Yes, I do you love you", she whispered almost non-audibly, "But… the question is do you love me back?" I wasn't sure what to say – the bell went – I had never seen someone move so fast. Rabia packed up quickly and left.

"Wait!" I called after her, but she was gone. _**Rabi…**_

* * *

[The end of the day *Rabia's p.o.v.*]

I can't believe I admitted to Kai that I love him. That was so stupid of me and now he probably won't talk to me ever again. I mean, Kai is not the romantic type, nor the type that goes love dovey about things, so I don't what I was thinking that he would return my feelings. I started walking home feeling really down, dragging my feet. It began to rain and I had nothing to keep me dry – I was going to be soaked.

"Rabi!" _**Kai? You came after me? **_I turned around and saw Kai, his clothes also soaked. I almost melted on the spot – the sight of rain dripping off his hair, his skin, his face – I was truly in love.

"Rabi, I want to say something" He came closer to me, I could feel his warmth radiating off him. I just looked up at him confused. He cupped my face with one hand, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"In answer to your question… yes, I do love you back" He looked me straight in the eye – and then he kissed me. This moment was so sweet, so beautiful – I wanted it to last forever – I kissed him back gently, my lips moving with his commanding ones. Each movement felt so in synch, so together, and so right. We broke away slowly, feeling each other's breath. We smiled at each other. No more needed to be said, this was love.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09: Thnx for reading :)_**


End file.
